


I’m here

by Probablywestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Badboybarry, F/M, angrybarry, angryiris, damagedbarry, highschoolAU, softiris, teenagerbarry, teenageriris, teenbarry, teeniris, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probablywestallen/pseuds/Probablywestallen
Summary: What happens when a damaged teenage barry meets new girl Iris west? Kind of a hate to love fic. Enjoy❤️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very excited to see you guys reaction to this I think you guys will love it! ;)

“Okay” Iris told herself still sitting in the car. “First day.New day. Just okay” Iris told herself as she climbed out of her car.”Here we go” Iris said looking up at the unfamiliar building books and binders in hand. Iris was looking down at the school campus map trying to find her first class. When..  
”What the hell!”Iris heard already on the ground picking up the stuff. “Watch where you're going!” He said.  
“I’m so sorry it’s my first day I was try-”Iris was cut off.  
“I don’t care if it was your first day just watch where you’re going” he said while he picked up his stuff and stormed off.  
Iris looked back staring as he walked away. “Sorry jackass” she said quietly to herself.  
“Oh let me help you” a woman walking towards iris bending down said.  
“Oh thanks I was trying to find my class when i accidentally bumped into this jackass and-”she was cut off.  
“Oh don’t worry about it happens” the girl chuckled while sticking out her hand at Iris. “Hi, I’m Linda.  
Iris made a small smile and took her hand, “Hi I’m Iris”.  
“Hmph I’m guessing you’re new I haven’t seen you around here and I’m pretty sure I know everyone.” Linda said.  
“Yea I am but at least I’m only a week late” Iris chuckled while standing up after finishing picking up her stuff. Linda stood as well.  
“Well if you need help findi-” Linda said.  
“Actually that’s why I bumped in the guy in the first place um” Iris said while pulling out her schedule. “Do you know where Ms.Agna is she is supposed to be in building 10”  
“Really?! That’s great I have her too follow me.  
“Okay” Iris responded. “So you’re a senior too?”  
“Yea, thank god I know school only started a week ago but I am so ready to get out of here my god” Linda said.  
Iris laughed. “Same I’ve had senioritis ever since 8th grade”.  
Linda laughed. “Same” They laughed.  
“So what’s up with this school is it full of jackasses like the one i bumped into or full of nice peoples like you.” They chuckled.  
“Um I think it just depends on what part you’re at”. Linda said. “I am not really a people person because you now who needs friends I have more acquaintances than anything.I knew everyone since middle school here and they just got boring after awhile. But your new. Linda said pointing at Iris as they walked. “So i think I just might have a friend.”  
Iris laughed. “Well I’m truly honored Linda. More than anything I’m glad you’re not a people person neither am I. One of the reasons I go here now.” Iris laughed.  
“Oof okay here it is your first class at central city high. You ready?”  
“Nope but lead the way” Iris laughed.


	2. hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and iris meet. Iris is charming as always and barry is ..... Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a late update but i really wanna finish this fic.

Iris walks through the door of her 1st class at Central City High School. She sees and bunch of desks and students in them and at the far end of the classroom she sees what seems to be her new teach Ms.low. 

 

She’s still looking around and suddenly jumps at the bell ringing. And when she looks back at the students they are all looking at her in what seems to be amusement. 

 

“Okay class everyone sit and settle down as you can see we have a new student to introduce.” Ms.low says extending her hand to point at Iris. Iris follows her hand and faces the class.

“Um hi,” Iris says seeming a bit shy tucking a piece of hair behind her hair while staring at the floor, “I’m Iris west.”

 

“Welcome to to CCHS Iris” Ms.low says now turning to face the class, “Make sure you all make Iris feel welcome.”

Iris smiles at the teacher and then looks back to the class all eyes focused on her. 

“Okay Iris well we are kind of a full class right now umm let’s see” the teacher says scanning the room trying to find an empty seat, “Ooo right there in the back by Mr.Allen” Ms.low points to the seat. Iris’s eyes widen, “Mr,Allen will be your permanent lab partner so make sure to be nice… you to Mr.Allen” Ms.low says giving him a knowing look.

Iris walks to sit in her new seat. She knows this guy he’s the guy that bumped into her on her way to class. She scoffs and tries not to make a big deal about it after all he’s her ‘permanent lab partner’.

She turns her head to look at him, “Um hi i’m Iris West” she says taking out her hand for him to shake. 

 

“Well no shit sherlock the whole class heard” he says continuing to look forward arms crossed not giving her any mine.

Iris scoffs putting her hand down,“Well okay jackass what’s your name?”.

 

Finally he looks at her and she can’t even bring herself to be that upset anymore… he’s beautiful. His perfect chestnut hair with his green eyes and perfect jawline. His perfect eyes staring directly into hers.

“I’m Barry Allen” he finally says.

“Well that wasn’t so hard was it?” Iris says.

He scoffs and starts paying attention as Ms.low begins to speak.

“Are you going to continue to stare or actually do something?” he says still paying attention to the teacher.

“Oh um right” Iris says while digging in her backpack to find her notebook.

The class finally finishes and Barry is the first one out not looking back.

Linda walks beside Iris as they exit the classroom.

“Allen is a weirdo right?” 

“Oh yea” Iris says looking at Barry’s back as he continues walking, “A total weirdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys pray for me. I'm so lazy but i will try to update this fic every 2 weeks. Sorry for the short chapters.  
> Comments and kudos appreaciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try to have the next chapter to you guys soon.Barry gets introduced next chapter ;)


End file.
